


Deaths Arrival

by jc_cr



Series: Naya Shepard [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jc_cr/pseuds/jc_cr
Summary: A New Year, A New Part to the Story :)
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard, Male Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Series: Naya Shepard [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768570
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> A New Year, A New Part to the Story :)

Arms tight to the floor, back arched, lips parted with light pants and sweat kissing the skin. Naya laid there under the bodyweight of another, hair sprawled and eye lidded. “James” she spoke breathlessly “You don’t think your winning do you?”

“Well, It looks that way.” He said cockily as he pushed her writs further into the map.

“Right…” with a smirk Naya raised her hips with a large force into his. Dislodging his straddle over her. Quickly she rolled him over pinning him down in return. “Never think your winning. You lose your focus and put your guard down.” Patting him on the face she gets up and moves for the towel and water on the sidelines. Drinking half the bottle in large gulps and patting her visible skin dry. Ducking under the high collar to help cool off more.

“Arg. You always do that.”

“And you always fall for it.” She teased tossing him his water.

Naya had been locked up with her brother for the last six months. The Alliance did not know what to do with them. Maddox was a hero for his actions two years ago and with the Collectors but the Batarians called for blood. Naya had a wanted list so long jail should have been a vacation. But her diplomatic position with the Krogan and her aid with Maddox made it difficult. Adding the political aspect of a Turin mate the Alliance gladly ignored, to the point that high collars were a standard in her wardrobe, even for sparing. 

“Vega” an officer entered the training room, which was just a cleared out bedroom in the apartment jail. “The General wants to see you. Miss. Shepard, I suggest going to see your brother.” He stood there as if waiting for them to listen to him immediately.

She just rolled her eyes and walked past him. “loosen up Philip, I mean really.”

*

Maddox was staring out the window when Naya entered the room. “What are you looking at Brother?” she asked as she slid in beside him looping his arm and resting her head on his shoulder looking at what he was. Watching small boy play in the top garden of his complex she was reminded that there was good thing to come from this jail.

Over the last six months, Naya has spent more time with Maddox then ever. They have grown close and where more like siblings then they even as children. She could say she knew him, they talked about everything. The parts they missed growing up. Their first missions, the food they liked and hated, they watched movies and played games. They were friends, good friends.

The worst thing, next to being locked up with no contact from anyone at all was the food. It took one month of crippling food poising and illness from them to start giving her dextro food, even with Maddox’s insistence.

“Commander” James saluted as he walked into the room

“You’re not supposed to call me that anymore James,” Maddox said as he walked away from the window leaving Naya leaning on it and spectating.

“Not supposed to salute you either..” he said sadly “We have to go. The defense committee want to see you.”

“Sounds important” Maddox replied as he tossed the tablet he was holding onto the couch and motioned for Naya to follow. They both kept pace as they moved from their holdings and into the hall “What's so important.”

“Couldn’t say. Just told me they needed you, now.” James informed as Anderson moved hastily down the hall to great them

“Anderson” Maddox greeted as James echoed with formality.

“You look good, Shepard. Maybe a little soft around the edges” Anderson greeting in humor as they walked “ how you holding up since being relived for duty?”

“It’s not so bad, once you get used to hot food and soft beds” Maddox cheekily replied. Leading Naya to roll her eyes in response. They had both been going crazy with boredom and isolation.

“We’ll get it sorted out” 

“What’s going on? Why’s there such a hurry?” Maddox inquired noting their fast pace and the bustling around them as they moved through the compound.

“Admiral Hackett’s mobilizing the fleets. I’m guessing word’s made it to the Alliance Command…something big-headed our way.”

“The Reapers” It was not a question but a fact

“We don’t know. Not for certain.” Anderson said as he stopped momentarily and looked at Maddox

“Your kidding,” Naya exclaimed

“What else could it be” Maddox elaborated

“If I knew that….”

“You know we’re not ready if it is them…not by a long shot.” Maddox voiced what they all knew

“It’s them. I know it, you know it.”Naya aspirated

“Tell that to the defense committee” Anderson knew they were right. Believed Shepard from the begin. But not everyone was convinced.

“Unless we’re planning to talk the Reapers to death the committee is a waste of time”

“They’re just scared”

“Good they might do something then” Naya scoffed

“None of them have seen what you have seen. You’ve faced down a Reaper. Hell. You spoke to one then blew the damn thing up. You’ve seen how they harvest us, what they plan to do to us. You know about the enemy better than anyone.”

“That’s why they grounded me? Took away my ship?” Maddox sniped

“You know that’s not true” Anderson stopped and scolded Shepard “When you blew up the Batarian Relay, hundreds of thousands died.”

“It was that or let the Reapers walk through the back door” Maddox reminded him

“And I was the one who did that remember” Naya pointed out like she had every time it was brought up in and out of questioning. 

“I know and so does the committee. If it wasn’t for that you both would be rotting in the brig.”

“That and your good word” Maddox recognized

“Yeah. I trust you, Shepard. And so does the committee.”

“I’m just a soldier, Anderson. I’m no politician”

“I don’t need you to be either.” Anderson began walking once more “I just need you to do whatever it takes to help up stop the Reapers.”

As they make their way through operations James bids them well as Anderson is greeted by Kaidan.

“Shepard” He called out

“Kaidan” Maddox answered giving James a nod farewell and joined the other two with Naya as a distant shadow.

“How did it go in there?” Anderson asked

“Ok, I think” Kaidan shrugged “Hard to know. I’m just waiting for orders now.”

“Major?” Maddox echoed

“You haven’t heard,” Anderson asked

“No, I hadn’t.”

“Sorry, Shep. It’s been….well”

“That’s ok. Just glad I bumped into you Kaidan.” Maddox said with a restrained smile.

“Yeah me too.”

“Admiral” an officer approached them as Anderson nodded in recognition

“Come on.” Moving past Kaidan the group entered the committee room

“That was awkward” Naya whispered to her brother as they entered the room, only getting a side smile and nod in return.

As they entered the room the committee greeted them from their podium desk as Naya hung back by the entrance. She was not really welcome but tolerated due to her knowledge and Shepard’s insistence.

“What’s the situation?” Maddox asked as he approached

“We were hoping you would tell us.” One spoke before an officer gave Maddox a tablet “The reports coming in are unlike anything else we’ve seen” another says “whole colonies have got dark. We’ve lost contact with everyone beyond the Sol Relay” she continues to explain as Maddox looks the report over. “Whatever this is, it’s incomprehensibly powerful” The first speaks again. Even before this point Maddox and Naya both knew what this was, their jaws tight as they takin in the information before them.

“You brought me here to confirm what you already know…”Maddox stated, “The Reapers are here.” The room deafened at this, gasps and shacking breaths was all that was heard for a moment.

“Then… how do we stop them?” the council asked with concern and desperation

“Stop them!” Naya exclaimed form her spot, now moving up beside Maddox. The past six months have been nothing but questions about what they did, how, why, was it necessary. Did they do nothing with this information “This isn’t about strategy and tactics. This is about survival”

Maddox looked at her and nodded “The Reapers are more advanced than we are. More powerful. More intelligent. They don’t fear us, and they’ll never take pity on us.”

“But there must be some way”

“If we’re going to have any chance at surviving this, we have to stand together.”

“That’s it that’s our plan?” the first scoffed

“Admiral, we have lost contact with Luna Base” an Officer piped in

“The moon? They couldn’t be that close already?”

“How did they get past our defenses?”

“Sir, UK headquarters has a visual.”

The screen above comes to life showing the carnage of destruction behind a man before the signal was lost. Soon news outlets showed Reapers on the ground in cites all over the world and all the destruction and mayhem they were causing. 

“Why have we not heard from Admiral Hackett?” Anderson asked as the horror set in

“What did we do?” The first asked in full desperation

With a deep breath, Maddox made up his mind. Stealing himself before walking once more to the committee desk “The only thing we can. We fight or we die.” It was a heavy and true statement.

“We should go to the Normandy..” Anderson supplied before distant rumbling could be heard before the sight of a Reaper descending onto the city could be seen from the room’s large window behind the council

“Oh my god” was all that could be said as the Reaper opened fire.

“Move!” Maddox ordered as the laser blast moved towards them blasting the window, killing the council and throwing Maddox and Naya to the door.

“Shepard…” Anderson called out as both siblings where left disoriented with ringing in their ears “Shepard” As Maddox began to orient himself and sit up he noted Anderson walking to him through the rubble that was once a pristine room. Quickly Anderson ran to him and helped him us, passing him a gun. Naya quickly joined them after pulling herself up on a wall. “We’ve got to get moving.” He said as they began to rush out of the room “This is Admiral Anderson. Report in. Anyone?” he called through the coms. “Major Alenko, is that you? What’s your status?... I can’t raise the Normandy. You’ll have to contact them. We’ll meet you at the landing zone. Anderson out.” They now stood outside the room’s window looking out into the city as Reapers destroyed everything in their path.

*

By moving along the rooftops and scaffolding they made it to the pickup point. Husks crawling everywhere. The worst thing they faced was a young boy who had found refuge in a vent who already accepted his death and knew they could not really help him. The Citadel was the next goal, the fight was ravishing Earth but it soon be everywhere…if it was not already. Getting to the ship was not much fun, the harbor was crawling with Cannibal monsters. Kaidan covered them as they got to the ship but leaving Anderson there to help fight, it affected Maddox more then he let on. Seeing the ship that the young boy managed to get on go down, killed them both.


	2. Mars Attack

It didn’t even take two minutes before James was down their throats about what happened. Following Maddox and glancing at Naya when no answers where given. “What the hell’s going on? Where is Anderson? Where are we going?” so Maddox contained to storm though the cargo bay the only answer he gave was that there were leaving.

“Leaving?” James asked as he looked at Naya who nodded in confirmation

“What’s going on?” Kaidan asked as he approached

“Anderson wants us to go to the Citadel, get help for the fight.” he snapped back as he worked on the nearby console

“Bullshit, he wouldn’t order us to leave” James snapped back. Naya tried to calm him as she placed a hand on his shoulder, but it did little but grounded him

“We don’t have much of a choice. Without help, this war is already over.” Maddox explained, each word leaving ash in his mouth

“Forget it. Drop me off someplace cause I’m…”

James did not get the chance to finish “Enough. Don’t you think I rather stay and fight.” Maddox exclaimed as he got into his face. “We’re going to the Citadel. You want out, you can catch a ride back from there.” Turning back to the console he ended the conversation.

James tried to continue it but Naya pulled him away by the arm shaking her head for him to stop.

“Comander” Joker called over the coms.

“Joker is that you?” Naya perked up

“Alive and kicking. Got an emergency transmission from Admiral Hackett for you, Commander.”

“Patch it through”

The transmission for glitchy as the Admiral came through “Shepard, sustained heavy losses…force was overwhelming…there’s no way we can defeat them conventionally”

“Anderson has already ordered me to the Citadel, to talk to the council,” Maddox informed officially

“First, I need you….iance outpost on mars…or we lose control of the system”

“Yes sir” he complied without a thought

“…been researching the Prothean archives with Dr. T’soni…found a way to stop the Reapers…only way to stop them…in contact soon…Hackett out.” The transmission ended leaving the room heavy

“Joker set a coarse for the Mars Archives.”

“Mars? Roger that” Joker confirmed as Maddox entered the elevator and left the cargo bay.

“This is loco” James exclaimed to Kaidan and Naya

“Why mars? What does he think we will find there?” Kaidan asks in general.

“Don’t know. But if it’s going to help us win this war. It’s worth the trip” Naya supplies as she begins to outfit herself properly “best to suit up. Looks like this is going to be another standard Friday night.” Naya half-smiles as she disappears into the cargo bay, lost among the boxes of supplies.

*

Naya sat on a crate towards the back of the cargo bay. As she looked over her Omni tool she really wished it was unlocked. “Maybe Liara can get this thing unlocked” she sighed and laid down. She really did not want to deal with the crew right now.

*

“I have been trying to reach Mars on secure channels. No one’s answering” Joker reported as the team got ready to land.

“Any sign of Reaper activity?” Maddox asked as he reviewed the data on a nearby console, over the shoulder of some solider

“Negative.”

“EDI?”

“The base looks to be offline. It’s possible the inhabitants were evacuated.”

“We’ll know soon enough. Be ready Joker…just in case.”

“Roger that. Normandy out.” 

“I never did want to go to Mars” Naya quipped as they stood by the shuttle doors “too much nothing” Maddox just looked at her, Mars was lots of nothing but so was Tuchanka.

As they landed at the Archive there was still no contact from the base but there was a massive storm coming into great them in half an hour tops. Once out of the shuttle the team moved into the base James noted the large storm “Man that’s a huge storm. It looks a lot bigger in person.

“Pretty average for Mars actually” Kaidan informed cheerfully

“I’m glad you’re so optimistic” James deadpanned

“We’ve Reapers invading Earth, the base is offline…a little dust storm seems like the least of our worries.”

“Fair enough.”

“Look…something” Naya called out from ahead of them at the edge of the platform

“What’s that?” James asked as he approached and the black from came into view

“He’s Alliance. Sargent Reeves. Didn’t put up a fight before he died.” Kaidan informed as he looked over the body

“Something’s not right here.”

“Keep a low profile till we know what’s going on.” Maddox ordered and pointily looked at his sister

“What?” Naya asked as her hand flickered blue and a devilish smile came to her face. Maddox just shook his head before motioning for the group to move on. It did not take long till they found out why the Alliance guy did not fight back. A number of man held another soldier at gunpoint and executed him. “What the fuck?” Naya exclaimed as she looked down the path onto the group. With a pull to the shooter, their cover was blown

“They know were here now.” James sighed as he took cover to open fire. The group was quick to call for back up, reported that the team did not fight like scientists. This only pissed Naya off more since scientists were often not fighters thus easy to pick off. With the last one down the team continued into the base but reviewed the attackers as they passed. “Those guys where Cerberus right?”

“Sure looked like it” Maddox said with distain

“What are they doing on Mars?” Kaidan asked

“Good question.”

“You don’t know?’

“I’m not with them anymore Kaidan, if that is what your asking.” Maddox snapped at him

“Idiot” Naya scoffed under her breath

“it wasn’t.. but you have to admit it’s a bit…..convenient”

“Kaidan…shut up.” Naya rolled her eyes at him as they came across another group of guys

“Doesn’t look like they came here in force.” James supplied as they took out the last one and started to enter the base.

“Yeah, just a few vehicles”

“Must have had help from the inside.” Kadian speculated

“You could be right”

“No way they could take this facility with anything less than a full battalion.” Once in the doors with the exit closed Kadian decided it best to ask now “Shepard, I need a straight answer” he approached as Naya slid in beside Maddox for backup if needed “Do you know anything about why Cerberus is here?”

“What makes you think I know what there up to?”

“You worked for them, for god sake. How am I not supposed to think that.” He moved away to the railings, calming but still not trustable in Naya’s opinion

“We joined forces to take down the Collectors. That’s it.” Maddox summarized on his approach

“There is more to it. They rebuilt you from the ground up. They gave you a ship, resources…”

“Let me be clear. I’ve had no contact with Cerberus since I destroyed the collector base. And I have no idea why they are here now or what they want. You of all people should know what I’m about.”

“Commander Shepard has been under constant surveillance since coming back to Earth. No way they’ve communicated since” James supplied in aid

“Sorry Shepard…It’s just that”

“You’re an untrusting, paranoid ass who rather believe in delusions of fear then what you actually know?” Naya stated as the airlock kicked in “we know”

“I shouldn’t have to explain myself to you Kaidan” Maddox agreed more politely after giving his sister an ampliative smile. Kadian just remained quiet with his thoughts as the lift finally took them up into the base’s cargo bay. “please…trust me.”

“I do, I didn’t mean…”

“Shhh.” Naya said as movement and shots could be heard from the vents. From behind a rover the group observed as an Asari exited the vents followed by two Cerberus guys. Quickly she trapped them in a pull and shot them dead, with a few extra rounds to make sure. “Shit girl” Naya breathed as Maddox began to lead them out of cover lowering his weapon, and lowering James’ as he kept aim.

“Easy there, she’s with us.”

The women turned as they approached “Shepard. Thank you, goddess, your alive.”

“You too Liara.” Maddox greeted with relief as Naya just hugged her like a small child hugs her mother

“I was so worried when the reports came. I’m…sorry about earth.” She said over Naya’s shoulder

“Yeah, it was hard to leave like that” Kaidan greeted

“Kaidan. I’m sorry.” Though taken back from his presence she did not falter with her condolences “But…why’d you come here?” she asked as she let Naya go and started to pace

“Hackett ordered us to come. Said you’d know what was going on” Maddox supplied

“I do” She said cheekily as she moved to a window 

“Hallelujah. Some answers, finally.” James said as he quickly followed her

“Maybe. I discovered plans for a Prothean device. One that could wipe out the Reapers”

“On Mars?” Naya’s eyebrow raised

“In the Prothean Archives, yes.”

“We have known about the Archives for Decades, why now?” Maddox inquired

“Possess of eliminations, mixed with a little desperation” stated simply “When you destroyed the Relay you bought us some time. But then you were under investigation. I knew I had to do something. Hackett knew it too. He contacted me, asking if I would use my recourses as the Shadow Broker to find a way to stop the Reapers. My search lead me here. Hackett got me access to the Archives and kept me updated on your status. I meant to come see you…but…”

“Under the circumstances, I think we can forgive you. Plus we were on house arrest” Naya jokes as she looked out the window

“Your too kind” Liara smiled “In any case, my work paid off. The Archives are full of data. An overwhelming amount. I think I found what we need.”

“I guess I will believe it when I see it. Where do I find this weapon?”

“It’s not a weapon, not yet. It’s plans for a device. A blueprint.”

“More than what we had a minute ago. How do we get it?”

“The Archives are just across that tramway” Liara pointed out as an answer to Maddox’s question “Assuming Cerberus hasn’t locked it down.”

“What are the after”

“Yeah, they seem hell-bent on catching you,” James asked subspecialty

“They want what I’m here for…what we’re all here for” 

“Why?” Naya asked as she checked back to the conversation

“The Protheans came close to defeating the Reapers. They had plans to destroy them, but ran out of time..”

“and anything powerful enough to destroy the Reapers….” Kaidan chipped in

“Just might be something Cerberus would be interested in” Maddox completed

“So it’s a race to the Archives.” James deduced as they noted a group trying to force their way through the doors.

“We got company” Naya sing songed

“Bring it on” James cocked his gun and took aim with a playful smile to Naya as her hands began to glow

“Not this time James. Get back to the shuttle. If Cerberus beats us to the Archives, I need you covering the exits.” Maddox ordered

“But…”

“Now Lieutenant.” Reluctivity he followed orders and left the way they come, just as the group made it through the doors.

*

One thing that always rings true in their world: Conveniently placed people at too convenient times are bad guys. But the bad guys this time were brutal, more brutal then normal since they de-compressed an entire room of scientists, suffocating them to death as they tried to claw their way out. The sight ran shivers down Naya’s spin and reminded her when she once would have, and did the same to a room of drug cookers.

Their fight at times seamed overwhelming, hopeless. If they did just scramble around for a solution that did not work, well they tried right? Or at least that’s what Naya thought as she considered Liara and Maddox’s words when the group moved through the labs to the tram to the Archives. When they finally made it to the security, after avoided a turret gun and killing a squad of Cerberus guys they found a vid of the good Doctor giving orders…  
“Looks like they made it to the Archives” Liara deduced

“And I doubt they’ll just send us a tram” Kaidan added

“Can you override it?” Maddox asked

“No can do. The Archives are on a different network. We’re locked out.” Naya replied as she tried to find a backdoor connection

“Not if we can find a short-range communicator. Helmet to helmet.” Kaidan expressed

“..and…”

“We convince them we are on there side. That the alliance forces have been taken care of.”

“Could work.”

“Good idea. See what you can find.” Maddox ordered. As Kaidan went off to see what he could indeed find Maddox noted Liara looking at them. “What?”

“The major has become very capable.”

Thinking for a moment Maddox agreed before Kaidan called out to them. He had found something. A guy’s suit showed a transmitter in the helmet, but upon opening it they all were a bit shocked. The Cerberus guy looked half husk with glowing eyes, greyed skin and darken veins.

“What the fuck.” Naya repealed in disgust

“My god. He looks like a husk.” Kaidan gasped

“Yeah, not quite. But they’ve definitely done something to him.” Maddox said as he observed the body looking to take the transmitter.

“And by them, you mean Cerberus? They did this to their own guy? Is this what they did to you?” Kaidan was in shock

“No Kaidan, they did not turn Maddox into a walking husk guy. They are not comparable.” Naya answered bitterly

“I don’t know what he is. Or who…not since Cerberus rebuilt him. For all, I know he could be their puppet, controlled by the Illusive man himself. Is the Commander I followed to hell and back. The man I loved still in there…” Kaidan supplied as he jested to Maddox who looked almost stunned

“He is Maddox, same Commander you know. He has not changed though we have. They rebuilt him but nothing more, no tampering, no programing, but bio rebuild.” Naya yelled “This…This” pointing at the human husk “This is a monster, that is your monster. Cerberus are horrible, deplorable people, and that is coming from me. There are many people who could support that. The one good thing they did. Bring back, Maddox.” Raging in anger she prodded at Kaidan’s armor “If you think he is being controlled if you think his action says he is controlled by a man who would steal children for experiments, do this to his own men. Then you never knew my brother, you never knew or will really know the man he is.”

Maddox just looked onto her anger, touch by her support but time was not on their side. Placing his hand on her shoulder he guided her back. “Worlds would not convince him. He has always been stubborn.”

“Me?” Kaidan asked as the shock of the husk man and being chewed out by a women a foot shorter then him waned off

“Come on let’s see what Cerberus is up to. Maybe we all will get some answers.” Maddox said

calling and deceiving the guys was easy, so getting on the tram to the Archives just proved to need some well-placed shots. They, of course, were welcomed with open fire.

“Damn. They really don’t want us getting in here.” Kaidan side commented as they took cover and opened fire when possible.

“Yes, it confirms my assertions of the value of the data stored here.” Liara offered

As they finally got to the platform it was crawling in more men. Some were smart enough to bring shields but were not banking on two bionics pulling them in the air for kill shots. Quickly they rushed to catch up with the doctor, she was already too far ahead.

Passing through the doors they came face to face with the Archives, a large Prothean data storage computer with multiple console stations circling it. “Kaidan.” Maddox motioned for them to speed out to each side of the pathway. As Liara and Maddox approached the main console unit a visual display came to life showing the Illusive man.

“Shepard.” He spoke. Liara turned with her gun drawn before acknowledging him and once more holstering it. “Fascinating race the Protheans. They left all this for us to discover, but we squandered it.” He smoked his cigar as he spoke: “The Alliance has known about the Archives for over thirty years, and what have they done with it?”

“What do you want” Maddox cut to the case

“What I’ve always wanted,” he said as he looked upon the Archives “The data in these artifacts holds the key to solving the Reaper threat”

“I have seen your solution, your people are turned into monsters.”

“Hardly, they are being improved.”

“Improved?”

“That’s what separates us, Shepard. Where you see a means to destroy, I see a way to control, to dominate and harness the Reapers power. Imagine how strong humanity would be if we controlled them.”

“You're delusional. Earth is under attack and you are hatching a scheme to control the Reapers?”

“You’ve always been short-sighted. Hast. Your destruction of the Collector base proved that”

“That base was an abomination. Hundreds of thousands of humans were murdered there.”

“This isn’t your fight any more Shepard. You can’t defeat the Reapers, even with the Prothean data.”

“Work with me. Give me control of your resources to defeat them.”

“You’d do better than most, but the odds aren’t in your favor. More importantly, I don’t want the Reapers destroyed. We can dominate them, use their power, harness their very essence to bring humanity to the apex of evolution.”

“You have gone too far. The Reapers are going to kill us all if we don’t stop fighting each other.”

“I don’t expect you to understand Shepard. And I’m certainly not looking for your approval. You were a tool. An agent with a singular purpose. And despite our differences you were relatively successful. But like the rest of the relics in this place, your time is over.”

“Enough talk, Liara” Maddox had enough, Liara moved to the console to get what was needed

“Don’t interfere with my plans, Shepard. I won’t warn you again.”

“Duly noted.” Maddox dryly said as his attention was pulled away by Liara

“Shepard”

“What?”

“The data, it not here.” She reported. Neither noticed the smirk on the Illusive man’s face before he faded away. “It’s being erased”

“Fuck. How is he doing it?”

“It’s local, someone is uploading the information.”

“Hey step away from the console” Kaidan could be heard from a side path “Now” a grunt later the power on the main unit was off “She’s got the data.” He reported as the Dr. Eva ran away, data in hand. The team quickly took pursuit through halls and security and out onto the roof where a shuttle moved in to collect her.

“Fuck!” Naya yelled as she doubled her speed so their target had to keep moving and the shuttle try extraction at a different point  
“James? Do you read me?” Maddox called but only revised broken communication back, the storm causing havoc. “Cerberus has the data. Radio the Normandy, get them down here now.” The chase counited onto a high roof point where the doctor was able to jump into her shuttle “She’s getting way! Dame it! James? Normandy? Anybody?” Maddox called with urgency as Naya’s bionic blast was evaded

“I got this one,” James reported as he drove the shuttle straight into their getaway. Causing Cerberus to crash right by the team. With a bit disorientation, they flagged James down as they collected themselves. “Normandy’s on rout. They’ll be here soon” James reported as he exited the shuttle.

“We need the data” Liara reminded as Kaidan helped her move from the crash site. But quickly a banging sound could be heard from the ship. The door flew off to revile a robotic woman. Kaidan pulled his gun and pushed Liara back before opening fire. The metal women charged, bullets flying off her. She broke his wrist to disarm him, grabbed his helmet to lift him up and began to squeeze.

“Kaidan!” Maddox screamed rushing around their shuttle to get a clear shot “Let him go.” Ignoring the command she just called in for orders. Without care, she turned and started ramming Kaidan into the side of the crashed shuttle till he was knocked out. Dropping him she began to charge towards the group. She quickly fell after to shot hitting the circuits. “Grab that thing. Bring it with us!” Maddox ordered as he rushed to Kaidan’s side.


	3. End of day…feels like a week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just leaving this little guy here

“We have Reaper signature’s in orbit” Joker called in

“Kaidan, Kaidan.” Maddox lifted him up over his shoulders rushing him to the med bay. As Joker headed for the Citadel after Liara pushed Maddox into action.

“See what you and EDI can learn from that thing,” Maddox asked Liara without taking his eye’s off Kaidan’s body.

“Commander, I’m receiving a signal over the secondary QEC. I believe it’s Admiral Hackett.” EDI reported.

“Patch me through.” Reluctantly he left Kaidan’s side

“I’ll forward it to the comm room.”

~

Naya watched as Maddox feted over Kaidan before being forced to leave his side. As Liara looked over the metal women’s remains there was not much for her to do other than watch over Kaidan in her brother's place. Sitting by his side she placed her hand on his skin, it was hot and clammy. “Kaidan…you’re an idiot.” She sighed and held his hand. He did not deserve Maddox if you asked her opinion, not with how much he doubted him. But she supposed most of the Alliance did at one point so it was to be expected. “He is a self-scarifying idiot. You know that?” She spoke in whispers that where only just auditable over harsh breaths. “You didn’t support him, the Alliance doesn’t listen till it’s too late, humankind would be doomed if he didn’t care.” Shaking the thoughts Naya gave Kadian one last pat “Stick around ok.”

*

As she walked the halls on the second deck she felt like she floated in a haze. The day’s events finally sinking in. The flickering light in the kitchen remaindered her of the flashes of the red beams through the broken walls, the screams echoing in her mind replacing the light hum of the ship’s engine. Soon the smell of burnt flesh and death filled her nose and she was on the floor hyperventilating. Soon images from long before flashed before her eyes; warehouses aflame, ships filled with corpses the sound of crying children and women as vivid as the cool floor below her knees trying to ground her.

“Hey!” a voiced called to her from afar “Hey, Lola?” the more it called the louder it got “Hey you in there?” soon James’s face was before her. He was crouched down with his hands on her shoulder to hold her still from a shaking she did not know she was doing “There you are.” He smiled as his grip tightened and he guided her to her feet and to a chair.

Once seated he pulled up another chair and sat in front of her. “You want to talk about it?” he asked. She just shook her head. “Ok…I know it’s a lot. Leaving and all too” he rubbed at the back of his neck “maybe a shower would help?” his suggestion prompted Naya to look down at herself. Her under armor was wet with sweat and there was splashed of blood and dirt on her hands, most likely her face too.

“yeah, that…that’s a good idea.” She stood and walked to the barracks for clothing before a shower. James just watched her go with a worried expression. It was not until she was completely out of sight that Liara emerged from the Med bay. 

“She will be ok.” She said knowingly “It will just take time “

“Is there an ok anymore?” he asked before scoffing and leaving for the cargo bay to think

Liara went to Miranda’s old office to begin setting up. Stopping to wonder if there was indeed an ok anymore. But then getting the determination that there is, they would make sure there would be, Shepard would make it ok. 


	4. Citadel

The moment they landed Kaidan was picked up by a medical team. Maddox, Liara, James, and Naya closely in toe.

“Where are you taking him?” Maddox worriedly asked

“Huerta Memorial. Best care on the Citadel” one of the Medics said.

“We’re not going with?” James inquired

Liara sighed “We need to see the council” she reminded him as she looked at Shepard who still watched the hall the medics vanished into

“Right.” James said hushed as he watched Maddox go to a nearby rail and look out into the Citadel. Noting as a security man moved towards them “looks like they might be coming to see you.” He grabbed the Commander’s attention

“Commander Shepard. Got word you were arriving.” Bailey greeted

“Captain Bailey. Good to see you” Maddox moved to greet him with a firm handshake

“You too. Though it’s Commander now” he replied dryly

“Congratulations?”

“Uh thanks. Now half my job is dealing with political bullshit and escorting dignitaries around. No offense.”

“None taken. So you’re here to bring us to the Council?” Maddox asked as Bailey started to escort them from the docks

“I’, here to tell you the Council is expecting you, but they are dealing with their own…problems. With the war and everything. They apologize for the inconvenience and blah, blah, blah…Meet them here, at Udina’s office. They’ll be ready soon enough.” He pinged over the location

“All right.”

“You might have time to go by the medical center if you want to check on progress over there.”

“Thanks I might do that.”

“You go on ahead. I’ll head to Udina’s Office” Liara pipped in

“One of my men can show you the way.” He motioned her to the door “You?” He looked at James and Naya.

“I’m just a tourist today. I’ll try not to get into any trouble.” James said and took his leave

“I’ll go with her” Naya passed them to fallow Liara. Giving Maddox’s arm a small squeeze as she pasted.

Baily’s comm relayed a message and he soon excused himself.

~

As Naya walked along with Liara she could not help but pick up whispers of the war. There was a first deployment near Palaven, something that gutted her with worry she had yet to fix her omni tool but that may not even matter with the Turin’s putting tight controls on in and out messages. Across the district's reports of Reapers attacking various planets galaxy-wide came in, the name of the attackers given by what the news called ‘A once disgraced Commander Shepard’.

~

Maddox stood just inside the door of Kaidan’s room. He looked really banged up and pale as the machines indicated he was still alive. “Kaidan. it’s hard seeing you like this… I don’t know if you can hear me.” He said as he slowly approached the bed “ but since you can’t tell me to get the hell out either…I’ll take my chances”. Holding on to his hand he felt warm but still seemed to be on deaths door. “Don’t die Kaidan. You’ve got to fight. We need you in this….Seeing you in action again it reminded me your one hell of a solider. The Alliance could sure use you.” He continued as someone came in to review his vitals and charts. Leaning in more he nearly inaudibly whispered “I need you. Come on Kaidan fight. That’s an order” Stealing himself Maddox gave his attention to the doctor “You need anything Doc, let me know.” He said before leaving the room as others entered.

*

Maddox joined everyone at Udina’s office as soon as his visit was done. Kaidan was pulling through, though there was some savvier head trauma and he was still unconcise but with strong vitals. 

He had managed to run into Dr. Chakwas who decided to join the Normandy once more, so there was some good news. He listened to the people around them. The Volus showed their desire to help, the only ones so far that did not need convincing it seemed, though the ones he spoke with seemed not to care. Which was not a good thing considering how worried people are for their families and loved ones.

When he finally joined the council they were already debating the war, the Turian Councillor claiming they each had their own problems, that Earth was not alone. Earth by reports showed they were the first hit, taking the brunt of the attack. But again that is by their own reports, the Salarian council member was keen to point out. Liara and Naya just shook their heads at this all as Maddox come up behind them to join them.

“The reports are accurate. Earth was attacked… by the Reapers.” Maddox addressed the room “and it’s just the beginning. We need your help. Everything you can spare.”

“Each of us faces a similar situation. Even now, the Reapers are pressing on our boarders” The Asari Councillor explained “If we lend you our strength to help Earth, our own worlds will fall.”

“We must fight this enemy together” Udina pressed

“And so we should just follow you to Earth” the Salarian questioned in anger

“Even if we were to unite our fleets, do you really believe we could defeat the Reapers?” the Turian asked, the only one willing to listen

“I don’t expect you to follow me without a plan.” Maddox said

“Councillors we have that plan” Liara supplied “A blueprint created by the Protheans during their war with the Reapers”

“A blueprint for what?” the Turian prodded

“We are still pacing it together” she said as she pulled up the visuals they had “But it appears to be a weapon of some sort”

“Capable of destroying the Reapers?” the Salarian was interested in the conversation once more

“So it would seem”

“The scale is…. It would be a colossal undertaking.”

“No. I forwarded the plans to Admiral Hackett. The remnants of the human fleet are already gathering resources to begin construction.” Maddox informed

“Our calculations said it is very feasible to build” Liara clarified

“If we work together.” Maddox pressed

“Have you considered that the Reapers destroyed the Protheans? What good did this weapon do?” The Asari asked

“It as incomplete.” Liara explained “There was missing components. Here, something referred to as the catalyst. But they ran out of time before they could finish building it.”

“Do you really believe this can stop the Reapers?” the Turian asked

“Liara believes it can work, and so do I. And while I haven’t always agreed with Udina, he’s right about this…we need to stand together. Now more than ever. The Reapers won’t stop at Earth. They’ll destroy every organic being in the galaxy if we don’t find a way to stop them.” Maddox promised

As the members looked at each other their verdict was clear before word were said “The cruel and unfortunate truth is that while the Reapers focus on Earth, we can prepare and regroup” The Asari stated coldly

“We are convening a summit amongst our specie. If we can manage to secure out own borders we may consider aiding you.” The Salarian said

“I am sorry Commander, that is the best we can do” The Asari finalized

As they left Udian called Maddox to his office, Liara left them to see if she could find more on the device.

*

“They’re a bunch of self-concurred jackasses, Shepard.” Udina explained as the stormed into his office “We may have a spot on the Council, but humanity will always be considered second-rate”

“How can they be so blind” Maddox asked as be paced, eyeing Naya who sat on the desk relaxed, jacket off and kicking her feet

“They’re scared. And they’re looking out for themselves.” Udian stated as Naya tried not to scoff at the irony

“Our people are scared, and we’ve looked out for them the best we know how.” The Turian Councillor clarified as he walked into the office. Udina greeted him before he just continued “Commander. I can’t give you what you need, but I can tell you how to get it” He addressed Maddox

“I’m listening.”

“Primarch Fedorian called the war summit, but…we lost contact with him when the Reapers hit Palaven” he explained, causing Naya to visibly flinch “Those meeting won’t proceed without him. The Normandy is one of the few ships that can extract Primarch Fedorian undetected.”

“So far you have only explained how I can help you.” Maddox probed

“It might seem that way. But the leaders of the summit while be the ones deciding our future. The fate of our fleets, where they fight and with whom. A grateful Primarch would be a tremendous ally in your bid to unite us.”

“We are at war and you want us to play politician?” Naya asked as her patience waned and she now stood beside Maddox

The Councillor looked her over quickly noting the mark on her now bared neck before answering in a softer tone “If it gets you what you need. What does it matter.” He addressed her before approaching the nearby consoles. Maddox just grunted as he knew the Councillor was right and followed him “Our latest intelligence says that the Primarch was moved to a base on Palaven’s largest moon. I have done all I can to help. The rest is up to you.” He said and left, but not before telling Maddox that the council at least upheld his Spector status and thus its resources.

“Well that went well” Naya stated

Udina looked at her with a wrinkled nose but nodded “It’s a start. I’ll talk to the others in the meantime. See if we can support this summit. Move things along.”

“Thanks.” Maddox said and motioned for Naya to follow his as he left.

*

“James.” Naya stepped up beside him once more fully stressed and wound up, once more covering her marks, too many humans did not trust Turian’s and a bounded human on Maddox’s ship could cause problems for them or at least that was Udina’s parting warning

“Hey. So I hear the Council is not interested in helping us.”

“Something like that”

“Why would they…look at this place. There’s no war here. People are whispering about it. Talking about it. But they don’t really believe it.”

“First time with the…elite of the galaxy huh?” Naya sarcastically emphasized elite

“I’ve been to the Citadel, but never up here on the Presidium. It’s not right. It looks pretty. Calm and peaceful. But it’s not right. It’s all just an Illusion”

“I know what you mean, I feel the same way every time I am here. Always preferred the Wards myself. More real.”

“It’s like they are going to turtle up, not wanting to face the truth.” Nodding Naya agreed. Earth was a monstrosity, being here made it seem like it was just a bad dream. 

“So you still want to go back to Earth,” Maddox asked as he finally joined them

“Hell yeah” he answers sadly “But…you were right, so was Anderson. We can’t stop them alone. Besides, looks like your gonna have your hands full convincing there pendejo politicians to help. I’m up for it. Whatever it takes.”

“Glad to hear it.” Maddox said as Naya bumps him shoulder to shoulder.

“I’m going to go head to the lower levels, where they keep it real. If you got some spare time, you should come and find me.”

“Maybe I’ll do that” Maddox excuses him as Naya stays

“I didn’t think he would stay” she said looking out into the Presidium, leaning onto the window bar as Maddox joined her

“Nor did I. But I’m glad he did. We need all the help you can get.”

“Yeah….Maddox…this is a lot.” Laying her head onto her arms and wrapping her hand around her neck to lay on her covered mark she breather heavily “When we were locked up we knew it was coming but it seemed like we had time. We didn’t have time. No time at all. And now….now they are here and we…. Do we have time?”

“We will find time. We will make time for what we need to do to win Spark” Maddox pulled her to his side and his eyes never left the view “We will defeat them. We have to.”


End file.
